It is known in the subterranean well drilling art that in some wells (e.g., some oil and/or gas wells) brine is present in hydrocarbon-bearing geological formations in the vicinity of the wellbore (also known in the art as the “near wellbore region”). The brine may be naturally occurring (e.g., connate water) and/or may be a result of operations conducted on the well.
In the case of some wells (e.g., some gas wells), liquid hydrocarbons (also known in the art as “condensate”) can form and accumulate in the near wellbore region. The presence of condensate can cause a large decrease in both the gas and condensate relative permeabilities, and thus the productivity of the well decreases.
The presence of brine and/or gas condensate in a near wellbore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation can inhibit or stop production of hydrocarbons from the well, and hence is typically undesirable.
Various approaches have been tried for increasing the hydrocarbon production of such wells. One approach, for example, involves a fracturing and propping operation (e.g., prior to, or simultaneously with, a gravel packing operation) to increase the permeability of the hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation adjacent to the wellbore. Chemical treatments (e.g., injection of methanol) have also been used to improve productivity of such oil and/or gas wells. The latter treatments are typically injected into the near wellbore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation where they interact with the brine and/or condensate to displace and/or dissolve it, thereby facilitating increased hydrocarbon production from the well.
Conventional treatments for increasing the hydrocarbon production from wells having brine and/or condensate in the near wellbore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation, however, are often relatively short-lived, and require expensive and time-consuming retreatment. Hence, there is a continuing need for alternative and/or improved techniques for increasing the productivity of oil and/or gas wells that have brine and/or condensate present in a near wellbore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation.